Before the Happy Endings
by Maiko99
Summary: After SHINE and STARISH have their big debut, it is up and beyond for them from here. Joining the master course, the two groups will learn what it takes to be idols, make friends, and possibly enemies. This is a sequel collab story by Maik99 and starsandsnowflakes. Read the first part on her account!
1. New character Bios

**A/N: **Hello everyone and I'm back with another new story! This is a collab story with starsandsnowflakes! This is also the sequel to Hearts go to the Beat so you have to go over to her account first and read the first story! Okay everyone, enjoy!

* * *

**Maiko99's new OCs!**

* * *

**Daremoto Tsubasa**

**Age: **19

**Height: **5' 11"

**Looks: **He has black short hair and black eyes. he is mostly seen wearing a black zip up sweater and black jeans. When he is on stage, he wears a black blazer with silver shoulder fringes and a black dress shirt with a silver tie. he wears black pants with that and bright gold and silver sneakers. he also has a white hat with a black stripe. He also wears white fingerless gloves with his stage costume.

**Personality: **Tsubasa may seem nice and caring at first, but underneath that well made mask is a villainous character. He tries to help everyone out, but is really after trying to break up the members of STARISH and SHINE. Even so, he is extremely passionate about his music. He is a senior idol in the master course.

**Past: **Tsubasa grew up in an unstable family. They were always poor, and he would often go hungry when his parents couldn't put food on the table. His only comfort was his songs and his best friend Rika, so he studied day and night to get a scholarship into Saotome academy. When he finally achieved his dream, he worked very hard and debuted as solo idol. He was going out with Rika before he came to Saotome academy, but when he debuted, Shining made them break up. She died a month later in a car accident and Tsubasa blames himself for not being there for her. He met Mariko in Saotome Academy and they decided to pair up for the graduation audition which they passed in flying colours. Because he was never allowed to date and he had to abandoned his girlfriend, Tsubasa despises the fact that the members of STARISH and SHINE are dating and wants to break them all up. Even so, he falls in love with a certain girl and is determined to make her his. (after Mariko finally tells him to stop denying his feelings and go for it)

**Relationships:** Tsubasa acts like he gets along with everyone, but he actually despises the members of STARISH and SHINE. He and Mariko are best friends, and he gets along okay with the other seniors. Though, he falls in love with one girl and his opinion of her greatly changes.

_Trivia_

His favourite colours are gold and silver

He can play the electric guitar

His childhood friend's full name is Kaede Rika

He likes to talk to Mariko, the moon and night time in general, and singing

He doesn't like idol couples, light blue, people who don't take music seriously, and slackers

The only person who knows about his fake persona is Mariko

His birthday is October 31st

* * *

**Okumura Mariko**

**Age: **17

**Height: **5' 6.5"

**Looks: **Mariko has long black with hints of purple hair that she wears down neatly with two small cherry blossom clips. Her eyes are dark green and she wears dark pink rimmed glasses. She is very tall and has a nice figure. Her clothing usually consists of a white collared long sleeve shirt with a black striped sweater vest and dark red tie. She wears a dark red skirt that goes to her mid thigh and black tights with dark red heels.

**Personality: **Mariko is a very organized and is constantly strict. She has amazing composing skills that come up to par with the composing god. She never shows any emotion and is very mature. Mariko doesn't like to talk much. She often acts as an older sister type of character, giving advice to all the girls and when the guys ask her even though all the guys think that she is extremely cold and strict. She often gives men the cold shoulder and favours girls more. Even so, she respects and is good friends with Tsubasa, Ai, Reiji, and Ranmaru. She and the seniors are all very close, and they all refer to each other on a first name basis. sometimes, she is very caring and she always keeps secrets. She plays the piano primarily, but also the violin and the clarinet.

**Past: **Growing up with parents constantly fighting, Mariko had developed a concept that she had to be strong and that showing emotion was a terrible thing. After her father beat her mother to death, she always thought of men as lowly and she ran away and lived at her aunts. She discovered the power of music when she was alone in her room one day and a song came on. It moved her so much that she wanted to create something like that. Mariko has an inferiority complex towards men and will always talk back or take any challenges from them to fight this complex. She started composing and was very gifted in it, and she also found it was a way to express her hidden emotions. Her aunt was the one that put in Mariko's application for Saotome academy and she got in. Her and Tsubasa wer S class classmates and although she initially disliked him, she found a friendship in their similarities. They partnered up for the graduation auditions and passed right away.

**Relationships: **Maeiko is an older sister type of role model to all of the girls and they all respect her and get along with her. She gives the cold shoulder to the members of STARISH and Camus, though gets along with the other make seniors. She is secretly in love with one of her fellow seniors, but decides to keep those feelings locked away.

_Trivia!_

Her favourite colour is dark red

She likes helping girls, composing, lakes and bodies of water at night, fireflies, her aunt, and sour candy

She doesn't like men in general, anything too sweet, people who pry, and the rain.

She respects Tsubasa's wish to break up the couples and never stops him, even though she doesn't entirely agree with it, but believes that everything will work out the way fate wants it to.

She has a strict and cold persona, but often acts like the older sister character giving advice

Her birthday is on January 1st

* * *

**Starsandsnowflakes new OCs!**

* * *

**Shinomiya Airi**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'0"**

**Weight: 50kg**

**Appearance: **Airi is a teenager of below average height of 5'1", with brown eyes and thick medium brown hair at shoulder length that's tied up in a small side ponytail. Airi is relatively fashion-conscious and prefers styles featured in teen magazines. She also wears casual clothes such as shorts and t-shirts at the agency. Airi is also described to very beautiful which causes the others girls to worry about their appearance.

**Personality: **Airi is a mysterious, knowledgeable, mature, dependable, sometimes even fearless and childish. She seems to be completely oblivious to love that's around her, especially Syo's and Saya's. Airi is like Natsuki at times but, chooses not to when the situation is dire. Unlike Tomoyo, Airi plays games during the nights which makes her stay up all night and sleep in most of the day.

**Profile: **Airi is Natsuki's adorable younger sister and one of the senpais for the girls. Airi is also one of the only senpais who's a girl. Airi appears shortly after the performance that Quartet Night had and introduces herself as Natsuki's younger sister. While everyone's confused, Natsuki seems really happy that he gets to spend time with his younger sister again. After looking at Syo, she feels embarrassed a little but smiles at him, saying that she's glad to see him again. Airi also feels glad that there's more girls that she can talk to and tells SHINE to ask her anything to help them in situations that they can't figure out on their own since they're gonna see her a lot. She sometimes appears at the most unexpected and random times to give pointers to everyone before she disappears within a split second. Overtime, Airi starts saying strange things and locks herself in her room. At one point, she tells everyone that she's not the real Shinomiya Airi and is merely a fake persona of the real Airi. She says that the real Airi is a weak and frail girl to the point where she gets sick everyday. At one point, she passes out and is taken to the hospital. Not knowing what's wrong with her, Airi is forced to stay at the hospital. While staying at the hospital, Airi meets Syo and develops a crush on him since they shared a room together. One day, after Saya left the hospital, Syo took Airi outside and she climbed up a big tree. Despite ignoring Syo's warning, Airi didn't come down and sat on a branch; until the wind got harsh which caused Airi to fall back and land on the ground. After explaining the story, the fake Airi smiled at everyone then vanished. The next day, everyone goes to the hospital and sees the real Airi, on the hospital bed, asleep but it turns out that after she landed on the ground, she suffered a major head trauma which indicates that Airi's in a coma.

**Relationships: **Airi gets along with just about everyone in the agency. Although, there are times when some of the guys get frustrated when Airi shows up at the most random times which causes Airi to feel sad. Towards the girls, Airi is very happy that she has more friends that are girls and since they have a really tight relationship, they treat each other as if they were sisters. The only guy Airi does not feel comfortable talking to is Syo since Airi liked him ever since they were little but, becomes more and more comfortable talking to him, even confessing her love to him but only to get rejected in the end.

**Trivia: **Airi's sudden appearances are like Shining Saotome's.

It's uncertain whether or not Airi comes to. It's mostly likely that she does thanks to everyone's support.

Airi seems to be the only one who isn't afraid of Tomoyo when she's a sadist or when Kanata gets pissed off.

Like Tomoyo and Shiori, Airi seems to eat sweets a lot but, she eats them at least twice a week instead of eating them regularly.

Airi often competes in fighting game tournaments with Tomoyo and she always wins which makes Tomoyo a little frustrated.

Airi also keeps plushies in her room which makes Saya come by her room.

Airi seems to be very good at card games and even beat Kanata at War.


	2. Welcome to the Master Course!

**A/N: **The first chapter is already up! Make sure that before you read this story that you read Hearts go to The Beat or you won't understand what is happening!

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! We just own our OCs!**

* * *

After having their big debut, SHINE and STARISH are very excited to start the next step in their journey by joining Shining agencies master course. Even so, no one knows what will be in store for them.

In Shining Agency, the members of STARISH were all inside, taking care of the boxes.

"These are so heavy," complained Otoya as he carried 2 large boxes.

"Just suck it up." Tokiya sighed then told Otoya. "You don't want to disappoint Nanami."

"Okay!" exclaimed Otoya, suddenly gaining energy from hearing about Nanami Haruka, his girlfriend.

"How can you get this much energy just because I mentioned Nanami?!" Tokiya asked as his eyes widen.

"That's a secret," chided Otoya as he continued to carry the boxes.

"I think it's just in your head…" Tokiya sighed as he kept carrying boxes. "Whatever, let's just finish moving boxes."

"Aye! aye! Captain!" responded Otoya with a cheeky grin.

As Otoya and Tokiya were moving boxes, just outside, Ren and Masato were walking around, getting used to the place.

"So, we'll be living here starting today," said Masato in a thoughtful tone.

"What are you gonna do? Spend time with your new wife?" Ren asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's none of your concern," responded Masato with a small blush on his face.

"Haha, you're blushing." Ren chuckled a little and saw Masato blushing.

"Hmph," grumbled Masato as he sped up away from Ren. "What about you huh?" He asked his roommate with curiosity.

"I'll be spending lot's of time with my dear wife," purred Ren with a smirk spread across his face.

"Did you forget what happened last time?!" Masato asked Ren, clearly remembering what happened after the debut concert.

"Well, of course I remember it, but you peeping toms shouldn't," said Ren and as he said the last part, a dark and threatening aura came from behind him.

"Forget what I said." Masato said as he sighed a little. "Our career is really starting here, huh?" stated Masato as he took a look at everything around him.

"Yep." Ren nodded, "And we're all doing this with our girlfriends. So it's all worth it."

"Yeah," agreed Masato with Ren for the first time.

Back inside, Natsuki and Syo were walking around, checking out the boys dorm floor.

"This place is huge," muttered Syo.

"So this is the boys floor…" Natsuki mumbled then smiled. "That means all of us are living under the same roof!"

"I guess so," answered Syo peeking his head into an empty room. "These rooms are ridiculously huge," he murmured then he closed the door again.

"Maybe large enough to fit at least three to four people." Natsuki said as he opened a door to another empty room. "I think so!" Natsuki yelled out excitedly and happily.

"Staying with that many people will be a pain," complained Syo.

"It can be fun though!" Natsuki said as his eyes started sparkling. "Maybe one of the girls can stay in our room for only one night!"

"Like hell that'll happen," muttered Syo and he looked at his watch. "Crap! The girls are gonna get here any minute now!"

As soon as he heard Syo mention the girls, Natsuki ran off, leaving Syo behind while yelling out, "I need to see Hina at once! Or else I might die without seeing her pretty face!"

"You're creepy Natsuki!" called out Syo as he ran also to catch up with him.

Downstairs, the girls walked inside and all of them just stared at how huge the place was.

"Holy crap! This place is so huge!" Yukine commented as her eyes widen.

"It's so cool!" squealed Hina as she energetically ran from one thing to another, looking at everything.

"Calm down you crazy girl. Your actions just remind me of that one damn idiot that you're currently dating." Saya said as she caught Hina and prevented her from running anymore.

"Aww," pouted Hina as Saya held her by the back of her shirt.

"By the way Saya," Shiori said then looked at Saya. "Your hair is so pretty when it's short. Did you cut it just for Syo-san?" She asked then pointed at Saya's short hair.

"N-No!" shouted Saya, "It's just easier to take care of like this."

"Uh-huh, sure." Tomoyo said in an annoyed way as she crossed her arms. "You say that but, you're just being your usual tsundere self."

"Am not!" retorted Saya. She then cleared her throat and said, "Where are those damn guys at? They were supposed to meet us here by now."

"Forget the guys," Tomoyo said then looked at Shiori. "I need to get something off my chest…" She said as the guys came towards the girls. "What happened to my sweet Shiori?!" Tomoyo yelled out. "This isn't the same Shiori I know! Her hair's longer and waver! Other than that," She complained then walked up to her and grabbed her chest and started squeezing it. "And she's no longer a B cup! She's a C cup! Her body's developing so damn fast!"

Shiori sighed and pushed Tomoyo off of her gently then said, "Alright, that's enough now."

"My sweet little cousin is growing up so damn fast! Plus, she's married…" Tomoyo muttered with teary eyes as she hugged Kanata.

"There there," said Kanata in an exasperated tone as she patted Tomoyo's head and all six guys came up to them. "Hold on, you guys were here this entire time and none of you spoke up since Tomoyo was saying that stuff about Shiori?! None of you even stopped her because she was groping Shiori?!"

"Err, no response," stated Masato with a blush on his cheeks.

"Though I must say," Kanata said as she looked at Shiori. "You _do_ look like you're married. Since most people usually change after marriage. Appearance wise that is." Kanata complimented then smiled.

"I suppose so," replied Shiori. "Now, is anyone going to show up to explain this whole thing to us?" she said as she sighed.

"Why bother with that," Saya sighed as she crossed her arms. "It's not like Saotome is gonna pop up, say that we are assigned to certain person and we share a room with some strange person! That'd be crazy as hell!"

"OHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" laughed someone maniacally as the lights went off.

"Dude what the hell?! Did I seriously jinx it?!" Saya asked as her eyes widen in shock. "Please tell me I didn't jinx it…" She prayed a little while sighing.

"TOO LATE MISSSSS. NATSUME!" roared Shining Saotome as he came down from an upper balcony doing flips and tricks.

"Me and my big mouth…" Saya sighed in defeat as she looked down.

"Congratulations SHINE and STARISH for your big debut,I welcome you all to the master course! Though, as they say, many idols are like fireworks! They bloom splendidly then fade out!" shouted Saotome.

"Nep?! But I thought our performances were a surefire smash hit!" Yukine said while pouting slightly.

"Indeed your performances were amazing, but do you have what it takes to survive in this business?" said Saotome loudly with a smirk on his face.

"Obviously, why do you think we're freaking here!?" Saya nodded then yelled out.

"Well then, let me introduce you to people who will be vital in your success, the pioneering princes of song!" yelled Saotome as music started to play.

"The who now?" Both Tomoyo and Shiori asked with their heads tilted to the side.

"See for yourselves!" hollered Saotome as a giant holographic screen came up in front of the idols and composers.

* * *

**Poison kiss- english translations**

* * *

Give in to temptation

My promise to you

I'll rock you hard

With my deep emotion

Let me hear your voice…

Let your hair flow in the wind…

Ah… Lesson of the night

Slowly×2

The gentle left hand

Is entwined with the right hand

Searching for

The destination of love

Now, pretend you can't see the clock

Come with me, just the way you are now

Try putting your ear on my chest

Because we're so close, my heartbeats are

Feeling×3 Ah…

I want to drive you crazy with my poison kiss

Rocking hard×2

Melt in the poison kiss

More and more…and

Forever, poison kiss

Ah… Following my heart

I'll give you a poison kiss

Feel the love

Burn with love

Believe in love

Love is all! Quartet Night

* * *

When the song finished, four boys were standing there. Though, one was not from the hologram.

Saya looked and saw a certain someone which made her frown.

"Oh crap… He better not call me _that_ or I'll kill him… It's worse than my other nickname..." Saya muttered angrily.

"Oh look! It's Yuka-tan!" A man smiled then ran up to Saya.

"I told you a million times not to call me by that! Who cares if Yukari's my middle name! I don't want you to call me that anymore dammit!" Saya yelled at the man then punched his stomach.

"Saya! You can't just punch people like that!" scolded Kanata.

"I can to him," Saya said then looked down at the man. "Reiji, can you stop treating me the same usual crap you do back at home?! It's gonna bother me since we're not even inside our damn freaking house!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" said Shiori with an eyebrow raised.

"Sadly, yes." Saya nodded. "This is Kotobuki Reiji, ever since my mother died and my father left us, I've been living with his family." She explained then glared at Reiji. "Since we know and live with each other, he keeps calling me by my middle name… It's even worse than that nickname Yukine gives me." Saya sighed then laid on the ground, trying to calm down.

"Let's get on with this, I have things to do," said the boy with the cyan hair and eyes in a monotone voice.

"Am I seeing a guy version of Shiori?!" Tomoyo asked in excitement. "Ooh! What a rare sight!"

Shiori sighed then spoke, "I agree. What is this all about? And you," she said then pointed to the boy in a black hoodie with black hair, "Why are you here? You weren't the guy that was singing just now."

"You can think of it as a mystery." A girl said behind Shiori. The voice and the girl made Natsuki gasp. "It's weird I know but, I find it funny." She said then smiled.

Everyone looked at the girl and jumped in surprise.

"Man, everyone does that…" The girl pouted then sighed. "Well then, I'm Ai-" The girl was about to introduced herself until she was hugged by someone, and by someone, it was Natsuki.

"N-Natsuki! I-I-I can't breath!" stammered out the girl as her face started to turn blue.

"Come here Natsuki," Tomoyo said then smiled. "I have a surprise for you~ Just let go of the girl and I'll give you that surprise~" Tomoyo said in a sadistic way.

"But I haven't seen her in sooo long!" pouted Natsuki then he let go of the girl and patted her head. "How have you been Ai-chan?" he asked with a wide smile.

"I'm fine Onii-chan!" The girl smiled which made the others confused and surprised when she called Natsuki "Onii-chan". The girl then looked at Syo then back at Natsuki. "I see that you brought Syo-kun here as well. That's good! I haven't seen him in a while." She said then walked up towards Syo and hugged him. "Hello Syo-kun! It's been sometime since I last saw you!"

Saya was annoyed and walked up to Syo and pulled the girl off of him. "Mind telling us who you are?" she asked as she glared at Syo and her.

"I'm Shinomiya Airi, Natsuki's younger sister and a good friend of Syo-kun." The girl introduced herself and smiled again which gave off a mysterious air around everyone.

"Nice to meet you Airi-chan! I'm Hina!" greeted Hina with a cheery grin as she came up to the brown haired girl.

"Nice to meet you guys." Airi nodded then looked around. "I wonder if my appearance made everyone all quiet… Or was it my introduction?"

"Both," stated Kanata and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ack! I knew it!" Airi sighed then smiled again. "Forget I even came here then!" She said. "Now onto the real people that are supposed to be introducing themselves!" she added with a smile and pointed to Reiji and the three other guys who were standing there.

"About time." The guy with the silver hair said in an annoyed way.

"Don't be like that Ran-Ran!" playfully scolded Reiji.

"Can you not act like that for a day or two?" Airi asked as she tilted her head.

"Whatever," scoffed the man, "I'm Kurosaki Ranmaru, you better remember it."

"And who're you?" Yukine asked as she pointed at the guy with the cyan hair.

"Mikaze Ai," said the boy.

"Nep?! He acts sorta like Shiori-chan!" Yukine gasped then smiled a little. "Looks like Shiori-chan has a twin brother! Yay! Shiori-chan has a new twin brother!"

"Let's not make things up Yukine," said Shiori with a sigh.

"My prediction was correct." Tomoyo smiled as she nodded with Yukine next to her. "We must think alike my dear ol' buddy!"

"Well, you all probably know my name from earlier, but I'm Kotobuki Reiji! Let's get along!" exclaimed Reiji with a grin on his face.

"You might die if you say _it_ though…" Saya muttered to herself as she frowned. "Same thing with that Airi girl…"

"Ehehe…" said Airi with a sheepish smile.

"I'm assuming that we have to share rooms again. Is that correct?" Shiori asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh Shiori-chan! Why'd you have to spoil it!" called out a certain trap idol from above. Ringo and Ryuya were coming down from the ceiling in a large balloon, and they were sparkling. There was also a third girl in the balloon, though she wasn't sparkling and she simply sat there with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Nep?! You guys were here the entire time?!" Yukine asked then saw the girl. "Hey, who's she?"

The balloon landed on the middle of the floor, and the three stepped out. "Yukine-chan, this is Mariko-chan! She doesn't like to speak much though," said Ringo as he pointed to Mariko then sighed a little.

"Mariko-chan looks cool!" Yukine complimented with her sparkling eyes.

"Tsubasa-kun, have you introduced yourself yet? Knowing you, I bet you haven't!" said Ringo as he walked over to the boy with black hair and poked his cheek.

"His name is Tsubasa?" Kanata asked as she walked over to Ringo and the guy. "He doesn't look too friendly. He actually looks pissed."

"Ah sorry if I look a little pissed, but Mariko just got such a cool entrance," he said then playfully glared at Mariko. He then started, "I'm Daremoto Tsubasa. Nice to meet you all."

"Damn dude! He looks friendly!" Tomoyo said as she walked over. "Now, can I teach him, actually everyone what happens if they piss me off?~" She asked with her whip in her hands.

"Ehehe, please spare me," said Tsubasa meekly as he backed up a little.

"Aw!~ But, I didn't get to show you what happens…" Tomoyo pouted then looked at Syo. "Well, I got no options left~" She happily said then walked over to Syo with that smile that freaked him out.

"R-Ringo-san, why don't you explain why we're here?" suggested Tsubasa trying to save Syo from whatever horror he was about to face.

"Why do you look so scared Tsubasa-san?" Airi asked as she came up behind him.

"No reason," answered Tsubasa with a meek light chuckle.

Shiori smacked the back of Tomoyo's head without looking at her and asked, "Please continue Ringo-sensei."

"Okay! Now, who you all see in front of you are your senpais in the master course! Firstly," he pointed to Tomoyo and Haruka, "You two will be with Mariko-chan!"

"Ooh, what joy." Tomoyo said as she smiled and put her whip away.

"And Tokiya-kun, Otoya-kun, and Yukine-chan will be with Kotobuki Reiji-kun!" Ringo exclaimed.

Tokiya and Otoya's eyes widen when they heard that they'll be sharing a room with a girl. They looked at Yukine and she's off in her little daydream land while smiling and possibly blushing.

"Natsuki-kun, Syo-kun, and Shiori-chan will be with Mikaze Ai," said Ryuuya-sensei.

"Huh?" Shiori tilted her head then looked at Natsuki and Syo. _Sharing rooms with a guy… I think it sounds dangerous… Since we're not sharing a room with our boyfriends… _Shiori thought to herself.

"Jinguji, Hijirikawa, and Natsume will be with Kurosaki," continued Ryuuya.

"Huh?!" Saya looked at the two heirs and grumbled a little. "I totally jinxed it…"

"And lastly, Hina-chan will be with Tsubasa-kun!" cheered Ringo.

"Lastly? Aren't you forgetting Kanata?" Tomoyo asked Ringo then pointed at Kanata who was standing next to her.

"Nope, I didn't forget her!" said Ringo with a smile.

"Okay then." Tomoyo smiled then dragged Kanata off. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, why am I going with you?! I rather be with Tokiya-kun!" Kanata asked then complained to Tomoyo as she's being dragged away. "And besides, shouldn't you be with your husband?"

"Oh yeah," Tomoyo let go of Kanata's arm then looked at her ring finger.

"Y-You're married!?" asked Reiji in disbelief.

"Yep, same with Shiori." Tomoyo nodded then smiled. "Kinda adorable huh?"

"What!? But she only looks thirteen!" argued Reiji.

"Got a problem with that?~" Tomoyo tilted her head and smiled in a sadistic way.

"N-No Ma'am!" replied Reiji as he backed up about ten feet.

"Good! Now we won't have any problems!" Tomoyo cheered happily then walked off.

"Wait, if their is the guys and girl dorms, does that mean we have to stay in the guys dorm!?" shouted Saya as she realized this.

"Is that true?" Shiori asked as she tilted her head. "If so then, I'm gonna be staying with Kanata!"

"Oh, but Kanata's room is in the boy's dorm too~ Just to be fair! And no switching rooms!" exclaimed Ringo.

"Eh?!" Shiori looked surprised then hugged Saya. "I'll swing by your room after I'm done unpacking!"

"Okay…?" answered Saya.

"Alright then." Shiori said then started running after Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san," said Mariko in her emotionless voice.

"Shall we go now?" Yukine looked at Reiji and asked.

"Okay Yu-chi!" exclaimed Reiji. "Come on Otoyan! Toki!" he said to the two as he dragged them along.

"Onwards Otoya-chan and Tokiya-chan!" Yukine yelled out happily as she walked next to Reiji.

"Oh brother," mumbled Tokiya as he reluctantly followed them.

"Onii-chan, and Syo-kun, let's go together!" Airi smiled as she said happily then grabbed their hands and started dragging them off.

"You two will make very interesting test subjects," said Ai as he followed.

As Saya watched the four walk off, she just stood there with anger filling in her body and she looks like she's about to kick someone.

"You three. Come with me," instructed Ranmaru coldly to his kouhais.

"I'm not gonna listen to you!" Saya harshly yelled at Ranmaru then stormed off.

"Damn right you will!" shouted Ranmaru as he followed her.

"Do you seriously wanna get hurt you dumbass bitch?!" Saya asked Ranmaru loudly.

"Like hell you could hurt me!" snarled Ranmaru and they continued bickering all the way down the hall. Masato sighed and Ren chuckled as they followed behind.

"I wonder if they're gonna be alright…" Kanata wondered as she watched the four walk off. "Saya did look pissed. I wonder why…"

"It's alright Kanata-san. Ranmaru isn't always like that, he just takes some getting used to," explained Mariko.

"I hope so." Kanata sighed. "I wonder if Saya's jealous…"

"I'm sure Saya-san is the type that likes to listen to others," commented Mariko in response.

"Y-Yeah…" Kanata nodded and smiled nervously. "Well, let's go."

"I'll show you to your room Kanata-san. Then I'll bring you to our room Haruka-san," said Mariko as she turned to Kanata then Haruka.

The twins nodded and they walked off, leaving only Hina and Tsubasa behind.

"I hope you'll teach me lots Tsubasa-senpai!" exclaimed Hina happily as she smiled up at the young man. "Oh and let's do our best together!" She added.

"Okay Hina-chan, I'll try to help you to the best of my abilities," answered Tsubasa with a smile.

As the two walked off, they heard a loud sound coming from one of the rooms.

"Who's room is that Tsubasa-senpai?" asked Hina with her head tilted to the side.

"My guess is that's probably Reiji's room." Tsubasa predicted then looked at the door. "I wonder what happened…"

"Uh oh, I think it is best to not get involved," said Hina with a weak giggle as she then raced off.

"Hey! Hina-san, you don't even know which room we're in!" Tsubasa yelled out then ran after Hina.

"Oopsies~!" said Hina as she stopped and then said, "Lead the way!"

Tsubasa nodded then showed her where their room's at.

"Yay!" cheered Hina as she entered the room.

On their way to their room, Tsubasa looked down with a frown on his face.

_Watch out STARISH, SHINE because you won't know what hit you… _he thought determinately as he entered the room.


	3. The sadistic Queen strikes again

**A/N: **Otay so... we didn't update in a while! Sowwy! We were both really busy this week and stuff... But this chapter is hilarious!

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of its characters!**

* * *

In Reiji's room, the three kouhais were unpacking until Yukine tripped which caused most of of her stuff to fall onto the ground.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Yukine as she started to frantically gather all of her things.

"Are you okay?" Otoya asked Yukine and she gave him a smile.

"All of my stuff fell everywhere," she mumbled grumpily.

"How heavy are the boxes?" Tokiya asked Yukine curiously when he looked down at her.

"Really heavy!" complained Yukine.

"I have no comment." Tokiya said as he turned around and finished unpacking his things.

"I'll help you Yu-chi!" exclaimed Reiji in his usual cheerful way.

"Thanks Reiji-chan!" Yukine thanked him then smiled at him.

"Okay! Yu-chi's bed is at the back and mine is on this side and that," Reiji said pointing at a bed in the back, the left side, then bunk beds and said, "And that is Otoyan's and Toki's!"

"Hold on a second Reiji-chan!" Yukine stood up and she looks very serious. "I say we split the room. Since I'm a girl, I need my privacy. Plus, I don't anyone of you peepin me while I'm changing…" She said then looked at Otoya and Tokiya while crossing her arms.

"It's okay Yu-chi! There is a curtain that separates your part of the room!" explained Reiji as he pulled a curtain across the back of the room and said, "See?"

"Yay!" Yukine squealed then looked at the guys. "Peep on me, and I'll do really fun things with you!" She threatened as she smiled. "If you do it a lot, I'll have Tomoyo-chan punish you!"

Otoya and Tokiya nodded right away after they heard Tomoyo's name and the word "punish" in the same sentence. Yukine smiled and continued unpacking.

In Ranmaru's room, Ranmaru and Saya were arguing with each other while Masato and Ren were unpacking and after Ranmaru and Saya were done, Saya was dragged out of the room by someone.

In Ai's room, Shiori managed to finish unpacking early and is now eating cake and drinking tea while watching Natsuki and Syo unpack.

"This is a little too boring to watch…" Shiori sighed as she set her cup down.

"Says the girl who finished unpacking before us." Syo grumbled as he looked at Shiori.

"Not my fault that I didn't pack as much as you two." Shiori sighed then stood up. "I'm gonna help Kanata unpack then pay a little visit to Tomoyo." She said then walked out of the door.

As Shiori left, Airi walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Um, Big Bro," Airi looked at Natsuki then asked, "Is something wrong with Saya and Hina?"

"Why do you ask Ai-chan?" Natsuki turned over to Airi and asked.

"Well, I walking by Tomoyo's room and I assumed that Mariko and Haruka were doing something else so I was going to keep walking until I heard a lot of movement and noise coming from inside." Airi explained what happened. "If I recall, I think Saya said: _Damn you Tomoyo! I-I-I-I-I didn't want that to happen! ...N-Now...I can't marry Kuru-kun now… _and Hina said: _...I-I can't marry Natsuki now…_" She added then tilted her head. "Do you know what that means?"

After hearing Airi's story, Natsuki and Syo rushed out of the room with panicked looks as well as their faces red as a cherry. They were in front of Tomoyo's room and opened the door.

"What did you do to Saya?!" Syo asked Tomoyo in anger.

"Is Hina okay?" Natsuki asked curiously with teary eyes.

"Oh? If you're _that _worried about Saya and Hina then," Tomoyo tilted her head while smirking then pushed Saya and Hina in front of her. "Why don't you have fun talking to them for a while. I'll be going to Kanata's room~" She told them with an evil plan in the back of her head then walked out of her room while laughing sadistically.

Syo blushed even more when he saw Saya wearing a black bikini-esque outfit with parts of purple and smaller blue glowing pieces. The top/chest part is connected around the neck while her gloves and boots are above elbow and knee length. The hairclip is now a round white piece with a blue center while the hair piece is black.

"H-Hey! D-Don't stare you damn pervert!" Saya told Syo as she covered her chest and looked away. "I-It's bad enough that Tomoyo forced me to wear this! S-She even did something to make me lose something important…"

Just like Syo, Natsuki blushed again when he saw Hina wearing a black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit which also has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms and it exposes her chest somewhat. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She's also wearing thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline.

"Um, please stop staring…" Hina begged while blushing fiercely then turned around.

"D-D-D-Did Tomoyo-chan make you two cosplay again?" asked Natsuki turning his head to the side and covering his blushing face with his hand.

"Y-You guessed right." Saya nodded then walked up to Syo. "S-Say this to anyone and I'll punish you! G-Got it?! T-This is r-really embarrassing…" She said then blushed some more.

Syo took a step back blushing like a strawberry, "I-I-I-I-I won't say anything to anyone. P-Promise."

"But that won't be fun Syo-chan!" Yukine yelled out then slammed the door open. "Hehe~ Look, Tomoyo-chan asked if I wanted to do it too and I gladly said yes so, I'm now you for the day! Isn't this fun?!~" She smiled as she said.

The four looked at Yukine and their eyes widened. "U-Um Yukine-chan," started Hina, "Why are you dressed as Syo-kun?"

"Because it's fun~" Yukine replied then started laughing. "Other than that," She said then looked at Syo. "I wonder if Syo-chan got taller~" Yukine tilted her head and started thinking to herself.

"Y-Yukine! What the hell!?" shouted Syo still blushing.

"Now now, don't yell at me~ Why don't you keep staring at Saya~" Yukine said then walked up towards Saya. "I still think this is highly unlikely!" She said then started groping Saya's chest while frowning.

"Yukine! Don't give that stupid pervert any ideas!" yelled Saya trying to swat Yukine away when Syo looked at Yukine doing that and, if it is even possible, his blush became brighter.

"No can do! Tomoyo-chan said that I can be like this whenever I want! So it's completely okay!~" Yukine said then smiled as she kept squeezing Saya's chest.

"Y-Yukine-chan, I-i-I don't think that Saya likes it. Maybe you should stop," said Hina looking at Saya and Yukine worriedly.

"If you want Syo-chan, you can squeeze it too~" Yukine told her childhood friend, completely ignoring what Hina said. "They're surprising soft."

"I-I-I-I-I don't want to!" retorted Syo smacking his cheeks and turning the other way.

"Aw! You're boring!" Yukine pouted then moved away. "Why can't you be a little less uptight…?"

"Like hell I'm gonna grope my girlfriend!" shouted Syo facing Yukine.

"La la la! I can't hear you!" Yukine yelled out after covering her ears with her hands. "Syo-chan's getting less and less fun to play around with!"

"I don't know why you say that," Airi popped out of nowhere and said, "I think that's he's always fun!" She complimented then smiled. Airi's attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve.

"Airi-chan, why are you wearing that?" Hina pointed at the attire that Airi is wearing and asked, "Did Tomoyo-chan have you cosplay too?"

Airi nodded and said, "She ran into me and then she dragged me into Kanata's room and now I'm wearing this! It makes me a little mysterious with some bitterness or something like that!"

"Airi-chan looks super adorable!" Yukine complimented then smiled and started laughing again.

"...I don't know why I got dragged into this…" Mariko said as she walked inside with her arms crossed. Mariko's attire consists of a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker.

"Mariko-senpai too!?" exclaimed Syo gaping.

"Don't ask shorty," hissed Mariko glaring at Syo, unpleased with her current situation.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Syo.

"Mariko-senpai, don't be so cold," said Tomoyo teasingly as she came into the room. She was wearing a dress made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic lolita. On her head she is wearing a big crimson net bow, holding her hair. She also wear a crimson and black collar on her neck and wears a pair of black pantyhose.

"Tomoyo-chan you cosplayed too?!" exclaimed Natsuki.

"Of course~ And I brought some friends~" she snickered as she pulled Kanata and Shiori into the room. Kanata was wearing a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset which exposes some of her cleavage and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She is also wearing a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Shiori is wearing a white kimono that rests off her shoulders with a large brown and white bow tying it up. Her wrists and ankles also have small brown ribbons tied around them.

"Now~ EVERY SINGLE IDOL BOY BETTER GET THEIR BUTTS IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" demanded Tomoyo. All of the boys from Starish and Quartet night arrived in the room in under a minute, fearful that if they didn't, Tomoyo would punish them. "Yay~ Now everyone's here~" The sadistic composer cheered happily.

"Is my cousin gonna be cool again and do things to this guys?!" Shiori asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Is she?! Is she?! Is she?!"

"Are you gonna always gonna assume that?" Mariko asked in her emotionless voice.

Shiori nodded and said, "Whenever Tomoyo's cool, it really makes me happy! She's rarely like that!"

"It's true." Kanata nodded in agreement.

"Now, I'm gonna be forward with you guys but," Tomoyo started saying then smiled. "Out of the girls, myself included, which one's your favorite?! Answer away~"

Shiori fell to her knees in disappointment and she looks sad.

"Shiori! Shiori! Please come back to us!" Kanata yelled out then poked Shiori over and over again.

"I refuse to answer!" Syo yelled out which made Tomoyo smile.

"Well then, with that aside, everyone except for Syo leave now~" Tomoyo said in her sadistic voice and smile. "I'm gonna have a little chat with him~"

Everyone started to file out except for Syo and Syo called out to them desperately, "Guys! Don't leave me here!"

"Sweet~ Now, I've invented a new punishment~ This won't hurt _that _much as the other ones~" Tomoyo stroked Syo's cheek and smiled at him. "Now, I'm gonna tell you this once," She said then pulled out her whip. "Scream loudly, scum!~"

"NOOO!" was all the others outside heard as they also heard Tomoyo laughing deviously.

"Poor Syo-kun…" Kanata said. "When I refused to cosplay, Tomoyo used her…" She started saying then she started shivering and then she fell to her knees. "Tokiya-kun… I'm sorry… I-I...can't marry you now…"

"That's what Saya and Hina said! What exactly did she do to you guys?" asked Natsuki as Tokiya went over to Kanata and leaned down then rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Do you really wanna know?!" Shiori asked with her eyes wide and she also started shivering. "It was terrifying!" She said then walked towards Masato. "I...I lost something… It was terrible… S-So much R-18 stuff happened when we got punished for refusing…"

"Th-Then Syo…" said Ren as he gulped and all of their eyes widened in horror.

The door opened and Tomoyo came out and said in her sadistic voice, "There~ I'm all done!~ That didn't take long at all~ It was fun!~"

The whole group shuddered and opened up a large and clear pathway for Tomoyo to walk through.

"Please don't tell me you did _that _right…?" Kanata asked while shivering still.

"Oh~ You mean _that_~ Well, I'll just leave it to your imagination~" said Tomoyo with a smirk as she walked away laughing.

"S-Saya," Kanata looked at Saya then smiled nervously. "Y-You m-might wanna c-check on S-Syo-kun… S-She did _it _to him…" She told her in an extremely worried way.

"No… Kuru-kun!" cried Saya as she rushed into the room and slammed the door in everyone else's faces. "Ah! She did _it_ to him!" She yelled from inside. "...C-Can we still g-get married…?"

"Woah… You guys have one crazy composer!" commented Reiji still smiling like the doofball he is.

"You calling me crazy, Reiji-san?~" Tomoyo asked from behind. "It's not nice calling me crazy~ Why don't I punish you so you'll learn not to mess with me?~"

"Oh Tomo-chi! I meant it in a good way! A good way!" answered Reiji a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"That's good~" Tomoyo smiled as she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me~" She walked off while laughing. "I don't wanna do that to any of you again~ So you'd better listen to me while I'm around~ Or I have no choice but to do _that _to you~"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" shouted everyone becoming as stiff as a board as they watched Tomoyo walk away.

"And this is why some of us call her "The Sadistic Queen" because she does that…" Kanata spoke up as she slowly stood up.

Mariko sighs and says, "Honestly, that girl is too much."

"Well, she gets it from my aunt so, I guess that's why…" Shiori told Mariko then laughed nervously.

"Hmm, well, I'm heading off to bed. We all have training tomorrow with our kouhais," explained Mariko walking away. She turned around and added, "Ai, Ranmaru. Don't even think of ditching it… or else."

"Some of us are gonna have nightmares now…" Hina said as she started shivering.

"I suggest we try and not piss her off anymore." Kanata suggested. "I-I don't think I wanna relive that moment again… I-It was…" She started saying then stopped and started shivering again. "L-Let's just go to sleep now..."


	4. A little fun and games

**This chapter was super fun to write~ Heehee! It is just more of a fun chapter! It is also like the longest chapter we have ever written, so I guess you could say it is to make up for the long gap that we have not updated this story for! Disclaimer: We don't own the characters from Uta no Prince-sama! We just own our OCs!**

* * *

The next morning, Kanata and Shiori were sitting next to each other with fear in their eyes.

"Good morning you two." Airi greeted Kanata and Shiori but, they didn't say anything, they were still speechless. "Kanata, Shiori? Are you guys okay?"

"Hold on, you weren't scared or anything?" Kanata asked Airi and she tilted her head.

"Scared? Was I supposed to be scared Kanata?" Airi asked which made Kanata and Shiori surprised.

"Airi's inhuman…" Both Kanata and Shiori commented to themselves quietly so Airi won't hear.

"Goood morning Kanata-chan, Shiori-chan, and Airi-chan!" Yukine greeted Kanata, Shiori and Airi happily. "Man, was yesterday crazy or what?"

Kanata and Shiori said nothing, they just sat there then started muttering to themselves.

"Um, are you guys still hung up from last night?" Yukine asked the two while she drew sweat. The two didn't answer and Yukine simply said, "I'll just take that as a yes."

"So much R-18…" Kanata muttered to herself then she started shivering.

"It was too much for me…" Shiori muttered to herself then sighed a little.

"Gah! I need a break from those people!" shouted Saya as she came into the room.

"Good morning Yuka-tan~" Yukine greeted Saya with the nickname Reiji gave her.

"Don't call me that I'm not in the mood!" huffed out Saya.

"What's wrong Saya?" asked Shiori looking at her friend concerned.

"Did you forget the horror that happened yesterday?" Saya glared at Shiori and asked.

After hearing that, Shiori went back to mumbling to herself.

"I don't see what's so bad about it." Yukine said. "You know, I wonder why Ren-chan married Tomoyo…"

"Some people in the Jinguji family say that it was arranged. Some people in the Minato family agree as well but, according to my uncle and Ren's older brother, they knew that they loved each other so, they decided to have them married before they came here." Shiori explained. "Same thing with Masato and I." She added.

"You're right Shiori." Tomoyo said as she walked into the room with something in her hands. "I asked Dad the other day and he told me the exact same thing you just said to me."

"What's in your hands?" Airi asked Tomoyo, completely oblivious to the conversation that's happening.

"Oh? This is something for Kanata." Tomoyo replied then looked at Kanata. "Come here really quick. This is a serious thing."

Kanata stood up after hearing Tomoyo's serious voice and walked up to her.

"What is it?" Kanata quietly whispered to Tomoyo.

"This is a song for _you know who_." Tomoyo said then handed Kanata the thing in her hands which was a composed song.

"Who are you talking about?" Kanata asked then Tomoyo sighed.

"You know, that _thing _that you've locked up deep within you heart." Tomoyo tried reminding Kanata. "Okay, remember _her_?"

Kanata's eyes widen then slowly nodded while saying, "Oh yeah. I remember _her_."

"What are you gonna do? Keep _her _buried in your heart? Or are you gonna let her out for the day?" Tomoyo asked Kanata and she shrugged. "Keep your thoughts buried in your head. Don't let them out unless you think the time is right although, that'd be a bad idea. I've seen what _she's _capable of."

"I'm keeping _her _locked up." Kanata told Tomoyo and she sighed in relief.

"Good girl." Tomoyo said then patted Kanata's head then turned around and smiled at Shiori, Saya and Airi. "If you ask, it's something that only Kanata and I know so, don't even ask."

"It sounds really serious if you guys are keeping quiet about this to everyone." Saya commented then rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just tell everyone and get it over with?"

"N-N-No can do." Kanata shook her head. "I don't wanna do that."

"I don't think you guys might like it." Tomoyo added and nodded in agreement. _Especially since it happened before we came here a couple of days ago. _She thought to herself.

Airi got up and walked away which confused Shiori a little.

"Um, where are you going Airi?" Shiori asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm just gonna wake up my brother just for fun~" Airi answered Shiori's question with a smile. "Oh and I might wake up Syo-chan as well because I'm just doing this for fun!"

"Oh! Can I help too?!" Yukine asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course of course~" said Airi happily smiling at Yukine.

"Hey! The only person to be waking Syo up is me!" Saya started yelling in anger and possibly jealousy. "If you touch him, you're dead got it!?"

"Saya! You can't just yell at people like that!" scolded Hina.

Saya just frowned and walked away without saying another word.

"I guess it's fine if I go wake up Syo-chan~! I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see me~!" taunted Yukine wiggling her eyebrows teasingly.

"Don't take it too far…" Shiori spoke up then sighed. "I mean, Saya looked really pissed so, don't screw it up."

"Yes yes," sighed Yukine speaking to Shiori. She then yelled out to Saya again.

Saya sighed then turned around and looked at Yukine.

"What do you want?" She bitterly asked.

"Why don't we wake them up… In a more amusing way~" said Yukine deviously.

"Amusing? Why that…?" Saya asked then sighed. "Actually, what are you up to? I bet Tomoyo asked you to do this or possibly Reiji."

"Oh no no no~ I'm just trying to make it more fun~ We could even wake up Ai-senpai too! And It'll be super duper fun~" coaxed Yukine thinking up her plot in her head.

"Super duper fun?" Saya tilted her head then pictured the results then blushed deeply. "F-Fine! Let's go!"

"Onwards~!" cheered everyone with the exception of Shiori and Saya who followed reluctantly.

"Something tells me that I'm gonna hate what's gonna happen…" Shiori mumbled quietly to herself as she watched her friends and cousin walk off to the dorm floor.

"Who knows," Kanata said before walking away. "We'll just have to find out for ourselves."

_About 20 minutes later…_

"Why the hell am I wearing this?!" Saya asked Yukine, tugging on a bunny outfit that she was wearing. "We're just waking them up right?!"

Yukine giggled slightly as she explained, "But this will be fun~ Right guys~?"

"It is!" Airi nodded. "I'll put a smile on Onii-chan's face!" She added as she smiled. "Right, Hina?"

"Yep!" Hina nodded in agreement then looked at Saya. "Saya, you look soooo adorable in that!"

Saya blushed a little and turned her head to the side crossing her arms over her chest as she said, "P-P-P-Please! I-I-I'm not c-cute!"

"Saya-chan's acting like Syo-chan! It's soooooo adorable!~ No wonder why they're together!" Yukine said then smiled. "I can picture Syo-chan proposing to Saya-chan in an amazing way!~ Too amazing that it goes in a different direction down to the world of _that_!~"

"Sh-Shut up! L-Let's just get this stupid thing over with!" shouted Saya as she huffed. All the girls went silent as she slowly opened the door to the dark dorm room where Syo, Ai, and Natsuki were fast asleep. Yukine stiffled a snicker as the girls all got into place.

"Hina, seeing Onii-chan like this is amazing right?" Airi asked Hina while smiling.

Hina giggled a bit as she slowly crept onto Natsuki's bed, watching him sleep soundly. She turned to Airi and said very quietly, "It is, he is too cute~"

"Yuka-tan, go over to Syo-chan~" Yukine whispered in Saya's ear while smirking.

"F-Fine," mumbled Saya as she huffed grudgingly. She then turned to a certain senpai's bed and whispered back to her, "Who is gonna take monotone over there?"

"Ai-senpai's mine!~" Yukine said then walked over to Ai and sat on his bed. "Ai-senpai~ Time to wake up~" She said as she slowly started crawling close to him.

"Wake up Natsuki~" whispered Hina softly into his ear, trying to contain her giggling.

"U-Um, K-Kuru-kun…" Saya stuttered while her face slowly started turning red and she sat on Syo's bed. "Wake up now." She said then laid on him. "If you don't, I-I'll kiss you a lot!"

"Maybe some tongue on tongue action?" Yukine asked with that smirk still on her face.

"Sh-Shut up Yukine!" hollered Saya and Airi and Hina had to contain more giggles. This outburst had made the boy's start to stir, and the three girls stayed extremely close to them like they had planned, waiting for their eyes to open.

"Saya-chan, you're gonna marry Syo-chan and then it'll be all good after that~" Yukine teased Saya again, hoping that she'll yell at her again.

"Yukine! Shut up! They'll wake up!" hissed Saya as she noticed Syo started to stir again.

"Nope!~" Yukine shook her head then laid her head on Ai's chest. "Ai-senpai~ Wake up~"

"Natsuki~ Come on! Wake up~" pouted Hina going to sit on top of him and putting her face close to his. Shiori simply sighed standing close to the door, slightly amused by the antics but preferring to watch.

"Should we go in?" Kanata asked as she pressed her ear against the door. "I'd like to see this!"

Shiori grinned slightly before whispering, "We can see from here, besides, it is very amusing to watch. I would like to see what Saya will do next."

"Don't tell me you're turning into Tomoyo?" Kanata gasped after hearing what Shiori said to her. "How about we do the same thing with Tokiya-kun and Masato-kun!"

"That would be interesting… Though we should also get Marika-senpai and the others in on this, just for the fun of it," said Shiori as she slipped out of the room with Kanata.

"I'm okay with that!" Kanata nodded then moved away from the door. "By the way, don't you and Tomoyo have to do your measurements again?"

"Oh yeah, after we're done, we should call everyone together again," explained Shiori as her and Kanata started to walk down the halls, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"You're acting like Tomoyo! It's scary!" Kanata yelled out as she was walking with Shiori.

"Maybe, though I would hope I have more self control," said Shiori slightly exasperated.

"I hope so." Kanata nodded. Back with the other girls, Yukine was still teasing Saya for fun and so that the other guys can wake up.

"I said to shut your mouth! I can so seduce Kuru-kun the minute he wakes up!" declared Saya after a lengthy argument with Yukine. Hina was trying not to giggle as she sat on top of Natsuki, and Airi couldn't believe that the guys were all still asleep.

"Oh? So you admit you wanna seduce him~" Yukine smirked again then started laughing. "I thought so! I mean, after the whole "Shiori-chan spilled the cup size" last time, I knew you'd wanna seduce Syo-chan with those breasts of yours!"

"Shut your god damn-!" Saya was cut off as she felt Syo move, and he grunted slightly showing he was about to wake up. She fell silent, as did the rest of the room, Yukine and Hina shaking the other two so they would all wake up.

"Onii-chan! Wake up!~" Airi said happily, completely oblivious on the argument that happened between Saya and Yukine.

"Come on Natsuki~ Wake up for me now~" coaxed Hina as she leaned down and poked his cheek.

"Ai-senpai! Wake up now!~" Yukine nuzzled Ai while saying that in a sing-song way.

The three boys groaned and grumbled for a few more moments, and then they all opened there eyes slowly. Airi giggled as she flipped the lightswitch, making the room bright so the three boys could clearly see the girls on top of them.

"U-Um… W-Wake up now… And I'm not gonna seduce you!" Saya looked away then said out loud with her face turning into a bright red color.

"Good morning sleepyhead~" cooed Hina her face inches away from Natsuki's

"WHAT THE-!?" shouted Syo and Natsuki in sync as both of their faces turned bright red. Ai stared at Yukine for quite some time, unable to think of anything to say.

"God damn you Yukine! You made me say that while I wasn't thinking clearly!" Saya realized what she said then looked at Yukine and yelled at her.

"Hehehe~" snickered yukine as she then turned her attention to Ai. "Ai-senpai~ Good morning~" she said in a flirty tone as she smirked at him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! OR TURN INTO THAT BITCHY REN!" Saya yelled at Yukine again.

"Calm down Saya! Look at your adorables boyfriend's face! You already have him seduced!" cheered Yukine as Syo was blushing like mad and he couldn't even move.

"So what if I said I was gonna seduce him! I'm not gonna now since you guys are in here plus the other two damn guys!" Saya yelled out as she pointed at Yukine then the other two girls then Natsuki and Ai.

"Too late~" snickered Yukine as Syo was completely dazed, as well as the other two guys.

"F-Fine! I'll seduce Syo just so you'll be happy!" Saya yelled out while blushing madly. "U-Um… K-Kuru-kun…"

Syo blushed madly and gulped as he tried to make his voice work again. He stared at his girlfriend in her pink bunny costume and shakily spoke, "A-Aya… Wh-What are you…. d-doing?"

"N-Nothing…" Saya shook her head then leaned in and kissed Syo.

"I'll take that." Yukine smiled as she watched the whole thing.

Hina giggled as her boyfriend stared at her shocked. He said, very slowly, "H-H-H-Hina…?"

"Hina-chan! I declare that you seduce Nat-chan too!" Yukine said out loud then ran out of the room.

Hina nodded and then looked over at Saya to see how. She saw that she was laying on top of Syo kissing him, so she thought she would do the same. She slowly laid down on top of him and then pressed her lips against his.

"I'm highly confused on what's happening." Airi said as she sat on her older brother's bed.

Ai got up and brushed himself off slightly sighing. "I do not know, though I'm assuming that they are having what people call a "romantic" moment," informed Ai to Airi.

"A romantic moment? I don't get it." Airi said then stood up.

"I don't get it either, Though I assume that we are clearly not wanted," stated Ai as he headed out to the door.

"Ai!" Airi yelled out then ran out the door, leaving it wide open. At that exact moment, Tomoyo was passing by the room and she smirked deviously. She snapped photos of both of the couples kissing, putting her phone back in her pocket as she walked away snickering sadistically.

"Tomoyo, do you know where the others are at?" Kanata asked Tomoyo as she ran towards her. "You and Shiori have to do that thing again. But Shiori wants all of us there again."

"Oh really?" Tomoyo smirked then looked over at the door.

"Yeah," answered Kanata, "Though I wonder if we should interrupt those four. They seem to be having… A good time…"

"They are indeed." Tomoyo nodded in agreement then walked away while laughing happily, but in a creepy and sadistically way. "But I'll drag them out of "Funland" when the time comes."

"Tomoyo…" sighed Kanata slightly, "Wh-Who on earth will stop those f-four, it's not gonna be m-me. And Shiori really wants to do _that _ again."

"Fine, I'll stop them now." Tomoyo walked over to Kanata and smiled. "Alright!" She said then walked inside. "Oh you guys~ Want to have some _fun_ together!~"

Saya and Hina quickly sat up with blushes on their faces, though Saya's was a lot brighter as they both stood up.

"My thoughts exactly~" Tomoyo grinned then grabbed their arms. "Now then, I have a surprise for both of you~" She said then dragged them out of the room. "Be good little girls and come with me back to my room~"

"Wh-What the hell Tomoyo!?" shouted Saya as Tomoyo dragged the two of them out. Both of their boyfriends sat up in a daze, blushing crimson red at what had just happened.

"You dare to ignore a simple order?~" Tomoyo looked at Saya and a dark aura surrounds Tomoyo as she started laughing. "Once we finish, I'll do something to you~"

Saya gulped and huffed as she walked along with Tomoyo. She didn't want to get another punishment.

"That's better~" Tomoyo smiled at Saya then continued to drag them away with Kanata next to them.

"What are we going to do Kanata-chan?" asked Hina with her head tilted to the side.

"Well," Kanata started saying then looked at Saya. "I don't think Saya will like it… Remember what happened last time?" She looked back at Hina and asked. "You know, before the guys peeped on us during our sleepover?"

Hina blushed a bit and giggled, "Oh~ We're going to that again! Heehee! Are we doing it with Airi-chan and everyone else also?"

"That's the plan." Kanata nodded then smiled a little. "I'm a little curious to see Mariko-senpai's and Airi-senpai's." She said then looked at Saya. "I wonder if Saya's changed or not."

"Huh?" Saya looked at Kanata then frowned. "No way! I'm not doing _that _again! I refuse to do it!"

"Quit complaining Saya~ Or we'll do _that _and I won't even let you change out of your bunny costume~" threatened Tomoyo with a sadistic grin.

"Fine…" Saya nodded then sighed. "Just don't have Shiori do the thing again and have the guys pass out due to blood loss!" She yelled out then looked down.

"Maybe we should all be in swimsuits if Shiori's gonna do _it _again!" Tomoyo said out loud then started laughing happily.

"What the hell!? We don't want them to DIE from blood loss! Think of how bad it was just saying it!" argued Saya.

"But it was fun~" Tomoyo looked at Saya. "Besides, I'd like to see how much you've changed or not. Maybe you might have a rival this time~" She said then thought of Mariko in the process. "It'll be fun this time!"

"Oh joy…" muttered Saya as she reluctantly followed along.

They soon arrived in Tomoyo's room, where the rest of the girls were at.

"We're back!" Tomoyo yelled then dragged Saya and the other two girls inside.

"Welcome back," greeted Shiori as she sat drinking her tea calmly.

"Shiori-chan! Be happy that we're doing this again!" Yukine pouted then shook Shiori's body.

"Why am I involved in this…?" said Mariko as she sat on a chair with her arms across her chest sighing a bit.

"Yukine said that the others did this one time and that we should be involved this time!" Airi explained the situation. "I think this will be fun!"

"Oh yes it will be~ Very very fun~" said Tomoyo with a ring in her voice, a sadistic grin still plastered on her face.

"More like fun for you and Yukine." Shiori said then sighed. "Oh well, let's hurry and get this over with."

"We all know that you've changed a lot Shiori-chan!" Yukine said then walked over to Shiori and poked her.

"I am in my growing phase," replied Shiori as she took another sip of her tea.

"For those, not your height." Yukine corrected her then smiled. "And you were only 13 when we met and now you're 15!"

"Yes, yes," said Shiori exasperated, "Should we get a move on with this or not?"

"Okay then!" Yukine and Tomoyo nodded then closed the door.

"Would someone care to explain your antics to me?" questioned Mariko.

"Shiori and I usually have our measurements done every 3 or 4 months." Tomoyo started explaining. "And today's the day."

"Oh great… This'll just be just great…" mumbled Saya sarcastically…

_**A while later… **_

"Why did the girls call us all here?" questioned Reiji curiously.

"They're lucky we don't have much to do today," stated Ranmaru in exasperation.

"Uh… Are they always doing stuff like this?" asked Tsubasa and all of the members of Starish nodded their heads.

"By the way," Otoya said then looked at Syo, Natsuki, and Ai. "You guys have been awfully quiet this morning and now. Did something happen?"

"N-N-N-Nothing! N-N-Nothing at all!" immediately denied Syo and Natsuki as a blush returned to their faces. Ai simply stood there and shrugged a bit.

"H-Huh?" Otoya blinked a couple times, being very confused. "O-Okay?"

Ren looked at the two blushing blondes with a smirk, "Oh? Could you have had some _fun _with your girlfriends perhaps~?"

"N-N-N-No!" Syo shook his head then remembered what Saya did to him which made him blush more. "Right, Natsuki?" He then looked at Natsuki and asked.

Natsuki shook his head rapidly and Ai sighed before saying bluntly, "Their girlfriends showed up in bunny suits and then sat on top of them and kissed them."

"Huh?!" Tokiya looked at Syo and Natsuki then thought about Kanata doing that to him and he started blushing. "I-I can see why you guys were so quiet this morning…"

"Onii-chan!" Airi ran down the hall then hugged Natsuki while smiling. Airi was wearing a pink swimsuit with a top being nothing but ruffles and just a skirt. "The others and I are wearing a swimsuit! Isn't it cute?"

The boys and Natsuki looked shocked at Airi's words. "Wh-Where are they?" asked Natsuki.

"Over there!" Airi let go then pointed down the hall. "This is fun!"

"Shut up Airi!" Saya yelled loudly from down the hall. She came out wearing a black and hot pink bikini with a small black wrap around her waist. "I think this is worst than the last time…"

"Suck it up Saya-chan!" Yukine said then smiled at her. She ran over to the guys with a light green swimsuit with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and she had a black jacket on. "Guys, how's it going?"

"You guys look hilarious like little red tomatoes~" commented Tomoyo snickering as she came out in an orange bikini top with dark blue jean shorts.

"When did I ever agree to this…?" Shiori sighed and asked as she came with a dark blue swimsuit. "I say that we shouldn't do this in the next three or four months…"

"This is just… Too much…" said Kanata coming out shyly in her light purple swimsuit.

"C'mon, it's just this one time~" Tomoyo patted Kanata's back then laughed happily. "I mean, the guys aren't gonna pass out or anything! Right?"

"I hope so…" Kanata looked down and prayed that Tomoyo was right.

"This is fun!" cheered Hina as she skipped out in her yellow daisy swimsuit happily.

"I don't this is fun…" Mariko sighed and shook her head. "I mean, we're just in swimsuits. Is that such a big deal?" She asked then looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a black swimsuit with a purple wristband around her right wrist.

The guys all stood with their mouths hanging open, with the exception of Ai, and stared at all the girls.

"Oh boys! Do you remember this?" Tomoyo walked up to the guys and pulled out a sheet of paper with the girls measurements. "I'm sure _those _will help you out!~ Read them Shiori!~"

"Why do I have to do it?" Shiori asked Tomoyo as she sighed. "Have someone else do it."

"Fine~ Who wants to read them out for our lovely audience~?" asked Tomoyo as she held up the list to the girls.

"Mind if I do it?" Airi asked, completely unaware of what's on the paper despite the fact Tomoyo saying what it is.

"Go right ahead~" snickered Tomoyo as she handed the list over to Airi.

"Yay!" Airi smiled then grabbed the paper. "I'm gonna start with mine!" She said, "Mine is 80/57/85 and I'm a C cup! What does that mean?"

"Too innocent…" Muttered Ranmaru under his breath.

"Huh?" Airi tilted her head then said, "Mari-chan is 91/60/88 and she's an F cup!"

"Hah!?" shouted the majority of the boys.

"What does it mean by F cup?" Airi asked, tilting her head to the side. "I don't get it. Anyways, next is Shiori! She's a C cup and her measurements are 83/56/82!"

Masato cleared his throat and tried to keep his gaze off his girlfriend with a blush set on his cheeks.

"Um, next is Saya!" Airi smiled then Saya ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare say mine!" Saya yelled out loud and Airi looked confused.

"Oh but dear Saya~ I knew this would happen, so I just have yours memorized~" informed Tomoyo with an evil laugh. "Saya's measurements are 90/60/89 and she's an F cup as usual!~ How's that, Saya and Syo?"

"Sh-Sh-Shut up!" screeched Saya as she tried to hide her blushing face.

"Hey Syo, remember when we went to the island?" Tomoyo is now behind Syo and hugged while whispering in his ear. "Now, you get a second chance to see cute little Saya in a swimsuit~"

"Sh-Shut up Minato!" hollered Syo as he took many steps away from her.

"I still don't think hers are real…" Shiori mumbled quietly to herself.

"Kanamin is 82/55/84 and she's a C cup." Airi said Kanata's next and smiled a little. "Aw, how cute!"

"H-Huh?!" Kanata blushed then looked at Tokiya. "D-Don't imagine them!"

"I-I-I wasn't!" denied Tokiya as he covered his blushing face and turned his head to the side.

"Hmm... " Airi started thinking then said, "Tomoyo is a D cup and she's 85/58/84!"

Ren smirked, a small blush that was barely visible on his cheeks.

"By the way," Shiori walked up to both Ren and Tomoyo and raised her eyebrow. "Since you two are married, please tell me you guys didn't do anything after we debuted!"

"That's confidential~" answered Tomoyo with a smirk.

"Hina-chan's next!" Airi yelled out then said, "She's a D cup and she is 85/56/85! Is she like Tomoyo?"

"Basically," answered Shiori.

"Okay." Airi nodded then looked at the last girl on the list. "Okay then, Yu-Yu's last and she's a C cup! Hers are 83/55/82!"

Yukine snickered slightly looking at all of the guys blushing madly in front of them.

"Oh, did we get Haruka-chan?" Yukine suddenly remembered then looked around for Haruka. "I forgot about her!"

"I-I-I'm here…" replied Haruka sheepishly as she stood behind everyone. "I-I was just w-walking around a-and saw you all… S-So I decided to stay quiet when I realized what you were doing," she explained meekly.

"Yukine," Tomoyo stood next to Haruka and grabbed her left arm.

"Tomoyo," Yukine stood next to Haruka as well and grabbed her right arm.

"We'll be right back you guys!" The two girls yelled out then dragged Haruka away from the large group.

"W-Wait… What's g-going on…?" said Haruka in a bit of a daze as they disappeared down the hall.

"Did I do-" Airi was about to ask then she saw Natsuki on the ground, with blood around his body. "Onii-chan! What's wrong?!"

"N-Natsuki!?" called out Hina worriedly as she rushed over to him, "A-Are you okay!?"

"Not again…" Shiori sighed then looked for Masato. She saw him passed out on the ground with blood streaming down his nose. "Aw crap! Not you too!"

"Down goes Reiji-senpai!" cheered Yukine as Reiji then fell to the floor passed out from a nosebleed.

"Whoa! When did you get here?!" Kanata asked, clearly remembering that she dragged Haruka off with Tomoyo. "I thought you were with Tomoyo and my sister!"

"Tomoyo is handling her now~ So I thought I'd come back for the fun of it~" explained Yukine as she poked the passed out brunette senpai.

"You're scary… But not as scary as Tomoyo…" Kanata whispered to herself then looked at Tokiya's passed out body. "C-Can we not do this anymore?!"

"It's fun~" insisted Yukine.

Soon, Yukine looked over at Tomoyo, who came back with Haruka. Tomoyo ran towards Syo and hugged him again.

"What are you waiting for?~ Go and do plenty of things to me~" Tomoyo whispered in Syo's ear as she moved her hands up towards his chin.

"And… he goes down in 3… 2…" whispered Shiori to Mariko, "1…" and as she said that, Syo passed out onto the floor.

"While he's passed out, go finish seducing Syo-chan, Saya-chan!" Yukine yelled towards Saya while smiling.

"I-I-I-I'm not doing anything!" retorted Saya still blushing madly.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo whispered in Saya's ear then walked towards Syo and laid on his passed out body. "I'm having some amazing thoughts on what I should do to him~"

"Get off of my boyfriend! Only I'm allowed to have thoughts like that!" hollered Saya as she pulled Tomoyo off of Syo and laid on him herself.

"By thoughts, you mean marrying him and doing it with him and have at least three kids?~" Tomoyo whispered in Saya's ear and smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" shouted Saya furiously.

"Oh~ So you were thinking about that?~" Tomoyo pushed the conversation further as she watched Ren pass out from blood loss. "Maybe I'll do the same~" She said then walked towards Ren's passed out body and laid on him, despite the fact that he's covered in blood. "What are you waiting for Saya? Go and have fun~"

"Why are you implying that I'm gonna do that to him?!" Saya yelled out then frowned.

"Who knows~?" snickered Tomoyo.

Yukine then smiled and skipped towards Ai, Tsubasa, and Ranmaru and said in a sin song voice, "Congratulations you three~ You're the only ones who haven't fainted~"

"Th-Thanks…" said Tsubasa meekly as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Y-Y-You are all idiots…" muttered Ranmaru as he covered his cheeks and mouth so Yukine couldn't see his blush.

"Am I supposed to faint at the sight of girls in swimsuits?" questioned Ai with his normal blank face on.

"Aww Ai-senpai! You really are so innocent!" exclaimed Yukine with a laugh.

"Maybe too innocent." Tomoyo said then she walked towards Ai. "Shall I break you, Ai-senpai?~"

"I would prefer you keep your distance," said Ai bluntly.

"Makes me wanna do many things to you~" Tomoyo added then grinned evilly.

Mariko sighs and walks up to Tomoyo, "What are we going to do with them anyways Tomoyo-san?"

"Oh boys, if you don't wake up, I'll punish all of you in the same way as I did to Syo the other day~" Tomoyo threatened happily.

The boys immediately shot up in horror… Except for one...

"Alright! Looks like I get to punish someone~" Tomoyo said happily. "Alright, everyone, watch me punish cute little Syo~" She said as she took out her whip. "Oh Syo~ Wake up, Saya has a gift for you~"

"S-Saya! Bathingsuit!" shouted Syo as he sprung up from his place on the ground. He then blushed brightly realizing what he just said.

"Not even close. But I'm glad you were dreaming about that~" Tomoyo said then hugged Syo and lifted his chin. "Now it's pun-ish-ment time!~"

"We better get out of here…" mumbled Tokiya and everyone nodded in agreement as they started to back out of the room.

"Nope!" Tomoyo yelled out then looked at the others who are trying to leave. "This time, everyone gets to see the punishment magic happen~ I hope you're prepared to see something amazing happen~"

"Uh oh…" muttered Kanata as they watched in horror of how Tomoyo tortured Syo. Masato and Natsuki quickly moved to cover Hina and Shiori's eyes.

"Masato, I can't see." Shiori calmly said then placed her hands on top of Masato's. "What's happening?"

"You don't want to know," replied Masato.

"Huh? Why not?" Shiori tilted her head.

"Why is everyone scared?" Airi asked as she tilted her head.

Tsubasa shudders at the sight of the torture, "How can you n-not be scared Airi-chan?"

"Scared? Why should I be scared? Did something happen?" Airi asked curiously.

"Airi… Sometimes you're a little too clueless…" remarked Mariko with a sigh of exasperation.

"Clueless? Why am I clueless, Mari-chan?" Airi asked Mariko.

"Sometimes, you just are," answered Mariko as she patted Airi's head, "Don't worry about it though."

"T-The way Tomoyo's doing that to S-Syo is just…" Saya said as she blushed a little. "Too e-extreme… B-But, I don't know why I'm blushing…"

"Yeah, why is Saya blushing?" Airi asked another question.

"I-I-I just said I don't know why!" answered Saya covering her face with her hands

"I'm almost done~" Tomoyo said then looked at Saya while smiling. "Since you're still in that swimsuit of yours," She said then pushed Syo in Saya's arms. "There, you can finish his punishment by seducing him~"

"M-Minato!? Wh-Why!?" shouted Syo as he tried not to look at Saya as he steadied her from the push.

"C'mon," Tomoyo said then moved Syo's head so that he's looking down at Saya in her swimsuit, but it looks like Syo's looking at Saya's breasts. "You know you really want to do her~" She said evilly then moved away.

"Sh-Shut up!" shouted the tsundere couple at the same time and everyone else burst out laughing.

"If you won't," Tomoyo said then pulled Syo to her and lifted his chin. "Then I will~" She said as she moved her hand down.

Saya pulled him back and fumed, "F-Fine!" she blushed brightly and then crashed her lips onto his.

"Works every time." Tomoyo said then started laughing evilly. "I knew she'd do it eventually~"

The rest of the group sweatdropped as they watched Tomoyo laugh.


End file.
